The Everlasting Life of Solid Snake
by BlackBloodHood
Summary: Snake life now has kids. How is Snake going to deal with his kids and his job. Snake life is now more stressful than beofore and he is really getting old? XD Brawl.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my New story. WOOT!!!! The first chapter is the longest i have EVER made. Don't ever expect this again. I am still working on my other story but i REALLY got into this one. I am proud of this one too. If i get at lease 10 reviews i will put my second chapter up... XD I am not good with keeping a schedule so do keep hopes up. Man. Im not a thief, i am a treasure hunter is stuck in my head.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Brawl. If i did naught naught thing would happen... XD

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

The Everlasting Life of Solid Snake.

Ch.1

"AHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE TWERP!" An old gruff voice yelled. A boy with a red cap flew down the stairs with a piece of toast in his mouth. "Ness!" A boy with blonde hair yelled. Ness grabbed the other boys hand and ran out the door with him. "Damn" the old gruff voice said. Snake huffed at the end of the stairs. "Hey old man." Roy said patting Snakes back. "I AM NOT old..." he tried to yell while out of breath. Ike, Marth, and Roy laughed. "Later dad." They said before leaving for school.

Snake sighed as he sat on the couch. "Maybe I am getting old." He thought looking over at the family picture they took before his wife, Carol, died. Acid was only 2 years old when she died. Snake and Carol had eight kids. The oldest Ike and Marth, who were twins. Then Roy, who had red hair and Snake glared at his wife only to found out that it had something to do with genetics. After Roy came Link, who had blue eyes like Ike and Marth. Two years later came Pit. According to Carol, he was an angel from heaven. About another two years later Ness was born. (Who is more trouble than he is worth says snake) Exactly 10 months later Lucas was born. Who Ness adores. Then six (painful for Snake) long years later Acid was born. The only and last one Snake will ever name. (For a good reason)

Snake sighed as Acid crawled on his lap. The little baby was four years old and loved to run his mouth. He never stops talking. Snake sighed again. Acid started to pull on his mustache. "Acid stop." He said grabbing the boys arms. Acid let go and smiled. "Daddy stop!" he laughed. Snake had no idea why this boy was laughing but might as well play along. "You little monkey! What are you laughing about!" He joked along throwing the baby in the air.

For about 10 years the mornings before school were always hectic, then the kids would leave for school and it would be boring until he started to teach Acid random things. After school was loud, annoying, stressful but worth it. Without Carol, Snake wasn't sure what to do with his kids when work called. Ike and Marth were old enough to take care of the kids but were teenagers. They had their own life. So Snake was happy work has called…YET! Another sigh escaped his lips.

Around 2 was when everyone started to come home. Ness and Lucas come home first. Ness would start going off about how all the kids were losers compared to his baby brother. Lucas then would complain saying that Ness was WAY too over proactive and he needed more friends. Then 40 or more minutes later, Link and Pit would come home to change to go to Archery and Kendo. After they ate something and left again Ike, Marth and Roy would come home.

The three oldest are 17 and 16. Link is 15 and Pit is 13. Ness is 11 and Lucas is 10. Acid is four.

Snake had every kids schedule down. Acid had preschool and Kindergarten. The school called and said he didn't need the classes and bumped the kid up to first which also said he didn't need. They tried second grade but it had to be one on one study and that tutor said third grade would be best. So now in fourth grade along with Ness and Lucas. Acid just stayed home and did home schooling.

"Dad! Dad!" Roy came running in the living room yelling in a panic. Snake looked over his shoulder. Ike had Roy pinned to the ground with Marth standing off to the side leaning against the wall. Snake then looked down at Acid who was trying to climb over the couch to join the loud fight. Snake stood and picked Acid up. He threw the laughing baby at Marth, who caught the laughing boy with ease. "Okay Ike. Let your brother go." Snake said stepping over the pile of bodies on the floor. Roy smirked. He tried to grab Snake right leg. Snake leaped up in the air and disappeared into the kitchen.

Roy sighed, "Missed again." He said. "You're slow." Marth said bouncing Acid you and down. Ike stood and walked up to Marth. "Go for the left leg. Not the right." He said pinching Acids cheeks. "IKE STOP!!!" Acid laughed out loud. Roy got up and dusted himself off. All three peeked into the kitchen. Snake was looking at a Turkey Package. "What's a cartilage?" Snake asked rubbing his face. A small pause. "I have to do wha-?" he said looking horrified. "WE ARE HAVING EGGS!" he yelled throwing the turkey away. (Wasteful) Ike sighed and Marth shook his head. Roy paled a little. "We have had eggs and spaghetti since mom died." He said walking to the couch where the other three were. "What do you think Acid?" Marth asked putting Acid down. "Dad is tired and sad." He said in a frown. "He is old too." Roy said scooping the baby boy up. "YEAH OLD!!!!" he yelled.

The egg in Snakes hand cracked open with the yolk slipping in between his fingers. "I AM NOT OLD!!!" he yelled. Laughter was sounded all through the house. Snake sighed. He was tired. He needed something to do. He wanted the Big Boss to call but at the same time he was glad he didn't.

"Dinner!" Snake yelled around 5:30. Pit and Link wouldn't be home until 7 maybe. So he will have make theirs later. He ran a hand through his hair. The first people at the table were Ike and Marth. Roy came in after with Acid hanging in Roy's hair. Followed by Ness and Lucas. Snake sat at the head of the table with Acid right next to him. To the left of him was Ike, Marth and Roy and link, who was gone at practice. To his right would be Pit if he was there then Ness and Lucas.

Snake served Acid first then himself. Eggs, Bacon and toast. Not much but snake didn't really know how to cook anything else. Well besides Spaghetti but they had it yesterday. Snake started to eat and watched Acid eat too. The poor boy would not eat unless Snake was right next to him. Smart boy but so picky and spoiled. *CRASH* Snake looked up. Lucas was starting to cry. Ness was quickly rubbed Lucas's back to calm him down. Snake stood and walked quickly over. The broken plate was on the ground with eggs scattered around. "I am SO sorry Lucas I thought you had a good grip on the plate." Roy said jumping up and going up to the boy. Ness glared.

"Roy he could of hurt himself!" Ness yelled. Roy glared back at Ness. "I know! I said I am sorry! What else should I do? You guard him like a flipping guard dog!!!" Roy yelled back. Snake did NOT like where this was going. He picked Ness and Lucas up and glanced at Roy, who turned away. "Watch Acid, Ike, Marth." Snake said walking out the room and up the stairs. "Yes sir." Ike and Marth said knowing their father was kind of pissed. Roy stormed out the room. Marth sighed and went over to clean up the broken mess. Ike stood to clean the table. Acid glanced around. "Are we in trouble?" He asked. Ike rubbed Acid hair with his free hand that was not full with dishes. "No." he said, walking to the sink. "Well we aren't" Marth said.

Snake put Lucas down. Ness still tucked underneath his arm. Lucas quickly reattached him self to Snakes midsection. "Why are you crying?" Snake asked pulling Lucas into his lap with his free hand. "I didn't mean to break it. Now Ness wont be able to eat." He said through hiccups. Snake patted the sobbing boy's head. "It's fine. No one was hurt and I can make Ness some more eggs. With some for you too" he said motioning for the boy to get up. Lucas nodded and got up. "Good. Now go see Roy. Go talk to him he feels bad. Very bad." He said as Lucas wiped his tear and walked out the door.

Snake sighed and put Ness down. "DAD!" Ness yelled after seeing his fathers disapproval look. "Ness, Roy did nothing wrong." Snake said moving more to the edge of the bed. "I know but-"Snake cut him off. "Calm down and no buts. Roy was apologizing. You still lost your tempura over something so small.. You made it worst." He said watching Ness cross his arms. "I was just protecting him like mom told me too." Ness said turning away from Snake. "From his family who also wants to protect him?" Snake said feeling like using Carol was a low blow. Ness glared and Huffed. He walked out th bed room slamming the door.

Lucas walked down the stairs. Roy was sitting in the living room flipping through channels. "Roy?" Lucas called. Roy looked behind him. "I am SO Sorry!" Roy said standing up and bowing many times. Lucas shook his head. "No I am sorry. I over reacted." Lucas said walking closer to his older brother. "I Just remembered what happened last time I dropped something and broke it." he said hugging Roy. Roy hugged back and smiled. "Come on dad apologized. We just lost mom. He just stressed and depressed. Come on a single father who has eight kids and a unpredictable job." Roy said picking Lucas up and sitting back on the couch, pulling Lucas next to him. Lucas nodded. "I know but it was scary still."

Snake didn't go back down stairs. He is going to go straight to bed. Well first the bathroom. Snake closed the door and started to unzip when his cell phone started to ring. He pulled the phone out and looked at the screen. He quickly answered it. "Sir!" he said. After three minutes of a one sided conversation from the other side, he hung up and put his phone away. He slowly breathes in and breathes out. He looked down at the toilet. "First things first." He said pulling his pants down.

Snake walked down the stairs to see everyone, including Link and Pit in the living room. 'Good.' He thought. "Ike. Marth." He called walking straight into the kitchen. Ike looked at Marth and then at everyone else. Marth handed Acid to Link. They walked in to the kitchen.

Snake sat down and sighed. 'Man, I have been doing that a lot.' He thought. Ike and Marth walked in. "Sir?' Marth questioned. Ike sat down and Marth stood between him and his father. "I have a job. You are going to be in charge. Okay?" he asked sucking in a breath. They nodded. He let the breath go. "Thank you." He said. " I am sorry to throw all the kids on you two. I am sure you have other things to do." Snake said standing. Ike and Marth shook their heads. "No problem. When do you leave?" Marth asked. "Tonight."

Around one in the morning, Snake went to all the kids beds and gave then a quick kiss on the forehead without waking them. Then quietly walked down the stairs and out the door into the waiting car.

Everyone woke to Acid's crying voice. Marth was the first one into the room. "DAD!!!" the boy wailed. Marth picked the boy up and started to pat the boy's back. "Shh. Acid. Dad will be back he just went to work and will be back soon." He said. Everyone slowly made their way into the room. Ness and Lucas made their way to the front. "Where is dad?" Lucas asked. "Work." Ike replied rubbing his sleepy eyes. Everyone was quite beside s Acid's slowly fading hiccups. "What for breakfast?" Link asked. A gloom appeared all over the room. "Who knows how?" Pit asked. The gloom became heavier. "No one…" Roy said helping Marth with Acid.

Ike and Marth stood in front of the stove with everyone else sitting at the table. Link was playing with a still depressed Acid. Marth set the pan on one of the burners. Ike picked and egg up. "Turn it on." He said ready to crack the egg open. Marth blink. "How high?" he asked. Ike sweatdropped. "I don't know…" Marth frowned. "Me either." They both sighed.

"They are taking forever." Roy whined. Acid started to chew on his hair. Link and Pit were playing cards. Lucas was trying to ask Ness what was wrong. When all of a sudden black smoke started to fill the dinning room. "Told you I smelt something." Pit said. Roy handed Acid over to link and ran in to the smoke covered kitchen. A cough. "Ike, I think we cooked it to long." Marth said coughing again. Ike nodded hold a cup of water. Roy sighed. "Let go ask Peach for help." He suggested.

The boys scrambled to their next door neighbor. Roy knocked on the door. While the rest yelled. "Mrs. Mario, Mrs. Mario." The white door flung open. In the wide open door was Peach and Mario. Peach was in her home dress and an apron. Mario was in his Normal clothes besides his hat. "What's wrong boys?" She asked and a little worried. They sound scared. "Ummmm…" Roy paused. He wasn't sure how to say they needed someone to cook for them. It was actually embarrassing. "Hungry." Acid said tired of waiting for his older brothers to answer. Peach blinked and them smiled. Mario walked away mumbling a "Mama mia!"

After Peach laughed a little about the story of the morning, she cooked up a big breakfast. It had been awhile since the boys saw so much food on a table. Well home cooked food. They had tears coming down their cheeks. "Dad should take lessons from you again." Pit said putting lots of food on his plate. Peach laughed while putting food on Acid's plate. "Oh my, this brings back memories." She said thinking back.

When Carol died, Snake had no idea what to do. He didn't know how to cook or clean. So he always brought the boys over to peach's house. Peach and Mario both understood Snake was confused and offered to cook for the boys. Snake always brought the food for the meal. Peach slowly taught Snake how to take care of the family. Snake was first every stressed and hard to deal with. Slowly he learned how to cook eggs and not burn them. He was basically jumping up for joy. He didn't bring any one over for dinner that night. While the boys were at school, including Acid, he came over to learn how to make spaghetti. He learned how to make spaghetti every quickly. He didn't come over that night either. They never came back over for food after that. Snake was slowly was getting out of his depression. He came over some things to thank them and tried to learn more food but even at school the kids were a hand full.

Peach blinked out of her memories with Acids little sequel. She had his folk just out of his reach. "Oops. Sorry Acid." She said noticing all the boys were done eating and cleaning their plates. "Oh dear.' She said handing Acid his folk. Acid slowly ate. It was the same with out his dad. "Thanks Mrs. Mario!" Link and Pit said looking over at the clock. "We're late.' They yelled. Both ran out the door. Roy smirked and picked Ness and Lucas up. "That means we are going to be early." He said walking out the door. Ike and Marth started to clean the table. "Oh boys, you don't have to clean up. Go to school." Peach said taking some plates from Ike. Marth smiled. "No we will help. We are on home study until father comes back." He said putting some plates in the sink. "Oh."

Ike and Marth waved bye to Mr. And Mrs. Mario and walked back home. Acid was playing with whatever grass he could grab while still keeping up with the older boys. "Eww. Icky." He said as he wiped the dead bug off his hand. Marth laughed, then looked up at their house. A big three story house, neighbors call it a mansion but to the family it was a little too small. On the third floor was 4 rooms. Ike's, Marths, and Roy's. It also had Snake's study. The second floor had Ness and Lucas's room, which they shared. Then was Links room and Pit's room. The last is Snake's room. This is where Acid sleeps also. The house had green grass thanks to Olmar and his weird pets, who loves the backyard. The house had a beautiful garden. Which was a lot kept nice by Oimar. The house was gray with a green pick fence, thanks to Carol.

Ike turned the T.V. on. Acid was sitting in Marths lap looking at flash cards. "It's Hitler! Kill the Jews. Kill the Jews. He would yell." Acid said. Ike looked over and was Acid looking at a picture of Hitler on it. Marth smiled and took the card. "Okay this one.' He said showing a different card. This one had a man on a horse. "Paul Revere. 'The British are coming the British are coming.'" Acid said handing the card back. Ike raised an eyebrow. "Who taught you?" he asked turning the TV off. Marth took the card. "Daddy taught me." Acid said watching Marth shuffle the cards. "Since when?" Ike asked. "Since like forever!!!" Acid said louder than necessary.

Acid fell asleep after explaining how Snake taught him everything. Acid had every good memory. Since Acid was born, Snake looked after him due to Carols poor health. Snake would turn the TV on because he was always busy. He would turn it to the history channel or discovery. Some times the science and military channel too. Acid, even being a baby, listened and remembered it. Slowly he learned hw to read and write and read the books Snake left out from his study. For four years this was how Acid learned some new things but two years ago Snake found out him being smart. So he started working with Acid and sending him to school.

At lunch time Ike and Marth ate a simple sandwich. They also made Acid a sandwich with just jelly. In the middle or watching Mythbusters the door bell rang. Ike put his sandwich down and walked up to the door. "Who is it?" Ike asked. Some shuffling was heard. "I am Captain Falcon. Snake sent me to go talk to Umm..er.. Ike!" Captain Falcon said almost forgetting who he was supposed to ask for. Ike undid the locks from the door and opened the door. "Are you Ike?" the man asked. Ike nodded. "Right… Well here is a letter from your father." He said handing a grey envelope over to Ike, who took it. "I am sorry." Captain Falcon said walking away.

Ike stared at the retreating back. He shut the door when the back was to far to see. "Ike why did the man say he was sorry?" Marth asked walking up to Ike and taking the envelope. Ike swallowed. "I am not sure. Do you think dad got hurt?" he asked. "Or worse?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! XD

So if you have any ideas what should of happened to snake, I'll take. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank to emmy who gave me 10 reviews i put chapter two up. WOOT! Yeah i guess she is the only one who likes it... i might just ask for an email or something... send it to her only. She gave me great ideas for chapter 3. It's funny she reviewd me the day i wrote the second chapter. Anyways...

This chapter is dedicated to emmy. :D

Thank Read and Review! Please?

* * *

Ike took the envelope back and hastily opened it. Marth watch angst-ly. Acid watched with a slight frown. He may be four but he has ears. Ike read over the letter with a disapproving look forming on his face. He crumpled the letter while mumbling 'old man' under his breath. Marth raised an eyebrow as Ike threw the paper on the floor and stomp on it.

Acid walked over and hit Ikes foot. "MOVE!" the boy demanded as Ike moved his foot. Acid picked the letter up and read it. Slowly a smile appeared on Acids cute face. "He is getting old." The young one laughed out. Acid looked up to Marth who bent down to take the paper. Marth read over it. "He threw his back out during training and will back tonight?" Marth asked with a small smile. Ike nodded and Acid laughed more. "Stupid old man" Acid said covering his mouth playfully. Ike smiled at that. "We will tease him more when he gets home."

Link and Pit came home to Acids laughter filling the house. "What's so funny?" Pit asked. Ike welcomed him home with a paper to the face. Link caught it before it hit the ground. He uncrumpled it and read it as Pit read it over his shoulder. They both started to laugh. "Acid is making Father a welcome home picture." Marth said with a smile. Pit and Link went over to where Acid was and saw the picture. It was their father in bed with all the kids around him. Pit smiled at the writing. 'Don't worry; It's our turn to take care of you.' It was good for a four year old.

Roy came home distraught. He heard laughter in the house and didn't want to ruin it. HE opened the door and saw his brothers laughing. 'Well… im going to kill the mood.' He thought closing the door. Everyone smiled and welcomed him home. Marth noticed something wrong. "Roy, what's wrong?" he asked. Marth sat Acid down so he could stand. Roy felt bad. He sighed and looked directly at Ike. "I can't find Ness or Lucas." He said scratching the back of his head. Everyone froze and stood. "They weren't at school?" Link asked. "It was a early day for them." He said shaking his head. Ike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Roy stay here with Acid and rest…" he said looking at Roy who nodded. Ike turned to everyone else. "We split up."

Link and Pit met up an hour into the search. "I can't believe they are gone." Pit said with some tears slowly falling from his eyes. Link nodded and ruffled Pits hair. "We'll Find them." He said not too sure of himself but he had to make his little brother feel better. Even if he was just as scared and worried.

Marth huffed and wiped some sweat off his brow. He talked to some kids playing out but only one saw them. Over 4 hours ago… when school got out. He sighed. "I'll kill BOTH if I find them."

Ike ran and ran and ran. He didn't know where else to look. He was worried. He felt sick how worried he was. He barf awhile back. He lost Ness and Lucas. Snake asked him for one little thing… 'Watch your brothers.' And that was all he asked. He couldn't even do that. He paused. HE was so dehydrated. He wasn't even sweating any more. Salt stuck to his skin. He couldn't stop though. The letter said his father would be back… TONIGHT! It had been such a good day too. For the first day in his life his father depended on him and he blew it.

Roy looked at the clock, four hours into the search. The front door opened. Roy jumped up and ran around the couch. His jaw dropped when Snake entered. Acid walked up to Roy and bit his lip when he saw his dad. Acid ran up to him. Snake lifted Acid up with a wince. (Shame on you and your bad back. YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT! XD) "Where is everyone else?" Snake asked wincing from Acid added weight. Roy took a deep breath in. "Father do get mad…" he said nervously. Snake raised an eyebrow with a disbelieving look. "We believe Ness and Lucas ran away." Roy said quickly. Snakes jaw dropped and handed Acid over to Roy \. He quickly ran out of the house.

Ness and Lucas looked out of the window of the ware house they were staying in. "You don't need to be here." Ness said to Lucas. Lucas shook his head. "No. I'll Stay it's just for today." He said. Truth be told he was worried about his brothers behavior. When Ness told him he was going run away he begged to come along. Lucas planned on calling the family when Ness fell asleep but Ness said he was going to stay awake all night. He sighed. They were in SO much trouble when they got home.

Snake sent Link and Pit home when he found them looking down an ally way. It was late and dangerous to be out. They were tired and needed rest. He told them not to worry; they could stay home from school tomorrow. After awhile he found Marth and sent him home with the same warning. Now Snake was worried because he couldn't find Ike either. Snake looked around the park. There he found Ike lying next to the water fountain. Snake ran to him. "Ike, Wake up." HE said shaking the boy. Snake then touched his son cheek to feel the salt and fever. "Got yourself worried sick." Snake said slowly picking the boy up. 'My back is going to hate me for doing all this.' He thought as needles of pain shot through his back.

Marth tucked Roy in, who finally fell asleep. Link and Pit fell asleep on the floor awhile ago. Acid cuddled next to Roy. Marth looked up as he heard the front door open. "Ike!" Marth yelled running over to Snake. "Get some water." Snake grunted out. Man, the boy was heavy. HE gently laid Ike down on the couch. "Worrying just like your mother." Snake said. Marth came back with cold water and towels. Snake wince when he tried to pick the water bucket up. Marth smiled. "I'll carry it."

After Snakes Amazing First aid skills. Ike was looking better and not sweating salt. MArth watched over Ike as Snake went back out to look for his little boys. Who will die if found.

At sunrise everyone was awake and beyond worried their little would never be found. Snake didn't return last night. Even Ike was awake. "OH GODS! It's my fault." Roy said pushing his face into the pillow. Marth looked at the failing duo (link and Pit) who were trying to calm Acid down. Marth shook his head and when over to pick up Acid. " Ike, are you okay? Father said he was going to take you to the doctors today." Marth said giving his tein some water with his free hand. Ike took the cup. "We were left alone for one day and screwed up so badly." He said taking a drink. Everyone couldn't agree more.

Snake walked home. He was beyond tired, depressed and worried. His whole body hurt. From yesterdays training and to today searching. His back was going to be the end of him. The doctor ordered bed rest… which he got none of. What was pissing him off the most was the fact he had no idea where Ness and Lucas were. He sighed. 'I'm just not cut out to be a dad.' He thought entering his home. Time to call the police.

Ness and Lucas made it home slowly. "I hope everyone is at school." Ness said. Lucas nodded. "I hope dads not home." Ness looked up at the house, "I bet they didn't even know we were gone."

Snake head jerked up when he heard the door open. He saw a red cap come through the door. Snake jumped up. Almost tripping over Roy, who was also trying to get up. Ness and Lucas eyes widened as they felt a sharp slap hit them across the face. Every ones jaw dropped. Ness and Lucas held their now red, burning cheeks. No one could believe it. Their father never hit them. Not even when they paint balled the school. Lucas tried to stop the tears from falling but it failed. Ness bit his lip to not cry. "Where. Were. You. Two?" Snake demanded. Ness looked down. "Look at me." Snake strongly said. Lucas looked at his beyond piised father, to his peeping tom brothers, to Ness. He looked back At Snake. "Warehouse D, in the next town over." Lucas said. Ness closed his eyes. His brother ratted him out. He opened them and looked up. "Why?"their father asked. He was trying to stay calm. TRYING! Lucas shrugged, So Snake looked over to Ness. "I needed to think." He said after a couple of seconds. Snake was ready to pass out. "You could of called." Snake said. Ness was not happy and his face showed it. "We were all worried. Ike got worried sick. I need to now take him to the doctors but he wanted to wait to see if you guys were okay. He should be going through this." Snake said with a dangerously low voice to prove he was serious. It was quite for a minute. "Everyone was out late looking for you two. I came home only to find my to little boy ran away and now everyone else was looking for them. Late. On a school night. " he said calming down a little. Snake took a deep breath. "I was scared." Ness looked back down so he wouldn't have to see his father disapproving face. "To your room, NOW!" he said turning back to his other children.

Snake looked at the other kids. HE rubbed his temples. "Marth you are coming with me to the doctors. Roy you're in charge." He said helping Ike to his feet. Marth handed Acid to Roy, who nodded.

(I am so tired of typing. 9 pages all in one night… 12:40 a.m. right now… Midnight snack! XP)

Snake and Marth were in the room with Ike was he had his I.V. in and fast asleep. "I should of took him here when I first found him" snake said rubbing his face with his hand. Marth sighed. "You were stressed and in pain. Besides the doctors said you did good he was going to be fine." Marth said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. Marth unfolded it and handed it to his father. Snake yawned and took it. He hasn't slept in two days. Snake smiled as he looked at the piece of paper with Acids drawing. "He wanted me to give it to you." Marth said smiling. "It's good to know I won't be put in to a nursing home." He said nodding in and out of sleep. Marth chuckled. "We didn't say that. Don't sleep. I'll wake you when the doctor arrives." Snake took the advice and lean against the wall and slept.

An hour and two I.V. bags later, they were allowed to go home. Both Ike and Snake looked worn out. "Are you mad?" Ike asked walking next to his father. Snake ruffled Ike hair. "No, im proud." He said pulling Marth along with them. "How? You asked for one thing. I couldn't even do it." Ike said stopping and removing Snakes hand. Snake sighed. "Ike I left you and marth in charge. Now, im not blaming Marth either. I know thing can go wrong in a matter of seconds. Things don't go according to paln. I mean I do have eight kids." Snake said to lighten the mood. Ike and Marth chuckled. "We all had no clue what Ness and Lucas were going to do. We never do. That just them being them… in a more extreme, and annoying way. You can't always know everything about the people you love." Snake said patting both Ikes and Marths heads. Snake smirked. "Now Marth." Snake said as MArth looked up with a confused face. "Don't end up like a siisy like you brother here." Snake said walking forward. Marth chuckled and Ikes jaw dropped. "I AM NOT A SISSY!" he yelled.

Snake sent Ike and Marth to bed. Marth was up all night and Ike needed rest. "Roy are you tired?" Snake asked looking at Link and Pit who were watching t.v. with Acid. Roy shook his head. Snake sighed. "Not you too…" Snake said. Roy raised an eye brow. "It's not your fault." He said. Roy nodded. "Are you disappointed in us." "Only if your Ness or Lucas."

Snake scratched his neck and rubbed it. He knocked on Ness and Lucas door. Lucas answered. "Dad, please don't be too mad." He said. Snake gentle pushed him into the room. Ness didn't even look up. "Are you mad?" Ness asked. Snake sat on Lucas bed. "Im not pissed but VERY disappointed. You guys do crazy things all the time but running away? What were you think?" he asked. Ness huddled on his bed. "I wanted to be alone. Lucas begged to come and I can't refuse him. I was going to be back the next day!" Ness said to defend himself. "I was mad that you were mad at me." He finished. Snake really hated this confining stuff. "I want mad. Slightly Annoyed." Snake said "Now im disappointed." Ness and Lucas looked at each other. "I'm sorry." They both said. "Both are grounded and I wish I could spank you but I already hit you earlier. Wish you both deserved. No funny stuff for two week you hear me?" Snake asked standing up. They nodded. " Good."

* * *

So next chapter Snake goes to the doctors. Samus comes in and 2 other Brawl peoples!

ReView!


	3. Chapter 3

Well….

Its been a while.

I would just like to say I am writing this story it just my English class takes up most of my writing and free time.

But by Friday I will have chapter three up!

Sorry for taking so long…

I have a 3 week writing block…

It was bad.

I still kind of have it im just winging it.

So sorry emmy () and every one else.

I also need a beta for this story…

I have never used a beta so some help would be nice!

BlackBloodHood


End file.
